In particular, the present invention relates to a handle for use with nail guns. However, this should not be seen as limiting as it is envisaged that the handle of the present invention may be applied to other trigger operated hand tools.
For ease of reference only, the trigger operated hand tool will now simply be referred to as a nail gun.
Currently, due to a persons arm only having a limited reach, use of a nail gun to secure an object to another object often requires an operator to bend down or alternatively use a ladder or such like to effect securement.
Examples of such activities may include the use of a nail gun to secure a floor to a joist, or a sheet of plasterboard such as GIBBOARD™ to purlins. As should be appreciated, the need to bend down or use ladders and such like, can unnecessarily increase the time taken to use a nail gun to secure an object. In addition, having to bend down so as to secure a floor to a joint can often lead to operators of nail guns suffering from back strain.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description, which is given by way of example only.